


Electric in Your Blood

by Sorrge



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Magic Made Them Do It, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrge/pseuds/Sorrge
Summary: У Метки Чужого есть особенность: каждый раз, когда два человека с такой Меткой касаются кожи друг друга, они чувствуют непреодолимую и ошеломительную потребность вступить в интимный контакт. Поскольку изначально Отмеченных очень мало, и они не особо горят желанием приближаться к другим, то большинство из них и не подозревают об этом. Будет весьма неловко, если двое врагов случайно коснутся друг друга...
Relationships: Corvo Attano/Daud
Kudos: 7





	Electric in Your Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Electric in Your Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460436) by [puppyblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyblue/pseuds/puppyblue). 



> Название взято из Florence and the Machine - "Various Storms & Saints"
> 
> Пвп! Чистейшее пвп, хоть и с сюжетом. Не смотрите на метки, сомнительное согласие только в начале работы.

Дауд уже несколько месяцев знал, что ему и Корво придется столкнуться лицом к лицу.

Он распланировал все – их двое, двое Отмеченных Чужим, встретившихся в финальной схватке. Он был не так готов, как хотелось бы – тело все еще болело после забега по поместью Бригмор, а поперек спины шла глубокая рана, которая трескалась и кровоточила каждый раз, когда он слишком сильно поворачивался.

Но это неважно; он привык работать в неблагоприятных условиях. К тому же, он ожидал, что Корво явится со всей силой Стражи и трона, а не приплывет измотанный и полумертвый от яда. Абсолютная случайность, уравнявшая их шансы.

Так что он продолжил идти по плану – поиздевался над Корво, чтобы разозлить его, оставил его оружие на открытой местности вместо того, чтобы спрятать, и поставил как можно меньше своих людей на страже. Если это не приглашение, то он уже не знал, что, и если повезет, то Корво слишком сосредоточится на нем, и не нападет на его людей. Они уже и так слишком пострадали из-за его выборов.

Проделав все это, он был готов и настороже – он слышал тихий шорох шагов позади, чувствовал слабейшие дуновения воздуха на шее, и он не был удивлен. Еще он подозревал, каким будет исход, но это не значит, что он собирался сдаться так _просто._

Поэтому, как только он почувствовал, что кто-то подкрадывается к нему сзади, то развернулся, врезав локтем Корво по ребрам и оттолкнув тянущуюся руку от своей шеи. Он вытащил клинок еще до того, как закончил движение и перенесся, чтобы оценить ситуацию. Пришло чувство сосредоточенного спокойствия.

Томас исчез; он подозревал, что четверо дежурных на соседнем здании тоже. Впрочем, он не заметил брызг крови, так что оставалось надеяться, что склонность Корво к милосердию распространяется и на его китобоев.

Если да, то Дауд мог быть только благодарен. Этот человек безусловно мог бы убить каждого из них, если бы захотел.

Еще трое китобоев перенеслись в комнату, прежде чем Корво успел сделать хоть шаг – никто из не был на дежурстве, так что они похоже наблюдали по своей инициативе, вероятнее всего, с дыры в крыше над ними.

Глубоко в душе он оценил это, но это было ровно противоположно тому, что ему было нужно, и он немедленно отозвал их:

– Отойдите! Это мой бой!

Он видел, что долю секунды они колебались, но он зарычал и _потянул_ за Связь, и они ушли, один за другим. Возможно, они попытаются найти Рульфио, или другого лейтенанта, у которого, как они думают, будет больше шансов вытащить его живым, но к тому моменту, как им это удастся, бой, скорее всего, уже будет окончен.

Но потом он оглянулся на Корво, когда тот подобрался ближе, их взгляды встретились, и он больше не думал о свои людях, об умениях Корво, или даже о своем следующем шаге. Все его планы, все уловки, и все это абсолютно не учитывало один единственный важный факт, который он совершенно упустил, хоть и смотрел на Корво всего несколько часов назад.

Каким-то образом он начисто забыл, что Корво _блять_ Аттано _не носил перчатки._

Корво рванул к нему, выставив клинок, и Дауд инстинктивно парировал, отбросив его от себя пинком в грудь и отступив на другой конец комнаты. Сердце забилось о ребра, осознание ситуации поползло по горлу, когда Корво снова прыгнул.

Он коснулся другого Отмеченного когда-то – лишь один раз, много десятилетий назад.

Он был молод, и только-только получил свою Метку, все еще изучал ее. Он последовал за пением руны и слишком поздно понял, что ее охраняют. Она кинулась на него до того, как он успел вытащить меч, тонкие пальцы вцепились в горло, и…

На этом моменте его память расплывалась в туманный вихрь света и шума, искрящей паники и всепоглощающей _нужды._ Он помнил некоторые отрывки – царапины на спине, соль пота и секса на коже и брызги ее крови на стене, когда после всего этого она попыталась его выпотрошить.

Но хуже всего были пробелы – те части, в которых он понятия не имел, что произошло, и наверное, никогда не узнает.

Разумеется, он расследовал произошедшее, и пережил пренебрежительное, снисходительное объяснение Чужого о силе Бездны и человеческой биологии – а потом в бешенстве несколько месяцев игнорировал его руны. Еще он на следующий же день натянул свою первую пару перчаток, и никто больше его без них не видел, даже несмотря на то, что более слабые метки его людей, к счастью, не оказались проблемой.

Возможно, он неосознанно предполагал, что Корво делал так же – что у него тоже была запасная пара перчаток в кармане, или что он украдет их у дежурного. В конце концов, носить перчатки было простым благоразумием, учитывая смотрителей.

Но вот Корво здесь, решительный и с голыми руками, едва получивший силы и не подозревающий об опасностях. Он растопырил пальцы на левой руке, Метка засияла бирюзой и золотом, когда он отступил, кружа.

У Дауда скрутило живот от этого вида, частично тихой паникой, частично _чем-то другим,_ чем-то раскаленным в венах.

Дауд бы не сказал, что его предыдущие усилия были _нерешительными,_ но… что ж, на самом деле, возможно, такими они и были: необходимое, ожидаемое сопротивление, когда его история подошла к концу. Но теперь он перестал сдерживаться. Он не мог позволить себе этого, ради них обоих.

Несколько мгновений он думал, что у него получится. Корво боролся с трудом, хоть это было едва заметно – в его организме был яд, усталость под глазами и влажное пальто говорили об опасном путешествии от камер до базы. Он был худой, слишком худой, и явно на пределе возможностей.

Если бы только Дауд мог застать его врасплох и снова вырубить…

Но затем Корво исчез и появился близко к нему, слишком близко, всего в полушаге. Голая рука коснулась кожи шеи и плеча, когда он попытался повернуться, задержалась на одно сердцебиение, два…

…и все _изменилось._

Одно короткое, странно знакомое мгновение, ему казалось, что он тонет – подавляюще, и все же как-то оцепенело, каждая секунда тянулась медленно, как мед. Он чувствовал, как жжет левую руку, но это было отдаленно, все ощущения слишком обострились, и мозг за ними не успевал.

Он услышал лязг упавшей на пол стали… чувствовал каждый мучительно медленный удар сердца о ребра… услышал, как Корво сипло, ошеломленно втянул воздух…

Дауд вдохнул вместе с ним, и волна обрушилась.

Он даже сначала не понял, что споткнулся – он горел, _горел,_ медленно и невыносимо в крови и костях, и что-то приятно и тепло свернулось в животе. Одежда казалась слишком узкой, царапающей, жесткой на коже.

Но рука Корво была огненным пятном на его плече. Кожа Дауда горела, как и все остальное, и каждая точка соприкосновения посылала искры по позвоночнику. Дауд _выгнулся,_ вжимаясь в это великолепное ощущение, давясь вдохами, пока мир вокруг подрагивал.

Чувство на мгновение исчезло, но как только Дауд развернулся, пытаясь с молчаливым протестом в горле его догнать, Корво снова нажал. Он стащил маску, открыв лохматые волосы и слишком большие зрачки, и вцепился в запястья Дауда, его плечи и пояс, пытаясь добраться до кожи. Его губы выделялись теплым пятном на челюсти Дауда.

Это было слишком, слишком подавляюще, и это было _идеально._ Ему нужно, ему _нужно…_

Дауд притянул его вплотную, ухватив спереди за пальто, отчаянно желая большего, этой яркой, шокирующей вспышки прикосновений и жара. Ремень Корво и застегнутое пальто стащились легко, но попытка Дауда залезть к нему под рубашку прервалась его собственными перчатками. Он заворчал в бессловесном раздражении и почти разорвал их, пытаясь снять.

Корво, у которого не было таких ограничений, стащил патронташ Дауда через его голову за секунду и атаковал пальто. При этом он продолжал прижиматься, приоткрыв рот и скользя мягкими, влажными губами по линии челюсти Дауда. Тот содрогнулся, уронив перчатки на пол и пытаясь выкрутиться из пальто, пока Корво стаскивал ткань с его плеч.

И вот тогда он споткнулся – неуклюже от толчков Корво, слишком опьяненный, чтобы понять, что колени подогнулись. Он попятился и упал на собственный стол, сползая по его краю, чтобы сесть на пол.

Беспощадное дерево прошлось по краю раны, но Корво практически упал сверху до того, как он смог по-настоящему почувствовать боль. Тот забрался ему на колени, шаря руками под рубашкой и прижимаясь разгоряченным ртом к бешеному пульсу в горле.

Дауд наконец стряхнул пальто и разорвал рубашку Корво, не обращая внимания на пуговицы, чтобы наконец скользнуть руками по голым бедрам и попробовать на вкус пот на ключицах.

Левая рука сияла. Он проигнорировал ее, слишком отвлеченный.

Член запульсировал, когда Корво притерся еще ближе, и он беспомощно качнул бедрами; от этого движения губы Корво завибрировали на коже в почти беззвучном стоне, и он опустился на Дауда судорожным, неустойчивым движением. Даже несмотря на слишком большое количество одежды на пути, Дауд содрогнулся и притянул его за бедра ближе.

Они стали тереться друг о друга, в диком и неуклюжем гоне, и Дауд тяжело дышал в пахнущие речной водой волосы Корво, кожа трепетала от каждой искры ощущений. Каждый дюйм боков Корво под его руками, скользких от пота, покрытых шрамами и восхитительно теплых, заставлял подрагивать пальцы и сжимать зубы, и возбуждение в животе скручивалось все сильнее и горячее с каждым толчком.

Но от всех этих движений Дауд неоднократно проходился спиной по столу, царапаясь о выступы, когда выгибался. Он почти не заметил первую вспышку боли, когда упал, но когда он совсем неправильно склонился, то вжался в острый угол, и тупая пульсация превратилась в ослепляющую боль, прошедшуюся по позвоночнику.

Он зашипел, инстинктивно пытаясь отодвинуться от стола, но Корво был слишком тяжелым, и воспротивился попыткам Дауда сдвинуть его, в бессловесном протесте вцепившись в его рубашку. Уголок вонзился прямо в рану, от боли на мгновение перед глазами все побелело.

Дауд застыл, сжав пальцы на пальто Корво, отчаянно втягивая в себя воздух, пытаясь заставить протестующий разум снова работать, пока Корво прикусывал его горло и настойчиво извивался.

Он почти…

Спина пульсировала с каждым вдохом и выдохом, и боль была _неприятна,_ новый, острый огонек, пульсировавший в мозгу, не в ритм с остальным пламенем. Он ухватился за это чувство изо всех сил и смог немного рассеять туман, зубами и ногтями затаскивая себя обратно в здравомыслие.

 _Плохо,_ путано подумал он, _плохо, нет, чтотыделаешь?_

Это был Корво – _Корво Аттано,_ умостившийся у него на бедрах и извивающийся в руках, и ему нужно это прекратить, прямо сейчас.

_Прямо сейчас, Дауд._

У него дрожали руки, каждая частичка тела пульсировала и _горела_ жаждой, но он взял себя в руки и отодвинулся так, чтобы сзади ничего не было и он мог оттолкнуть.

Не помогло – Корво лишь прижался ближе, издавая непонятные звуки, и Дауду становилось хуже с каждым новым дюймом между ними. Расстояние отзывалось физической болью, огонь под кожей становился горячее и глубже, пока его не затрясло неконтролируемо, и каждый прерывистый вдох ощущался как смерть…

Он остановился, ухватившись за Корво, и ткнулся носом ему в шею, свистяще вдыхая и вздрагивая. Он не мог. Он просто… он _не мог._

Корво все еще двигал бедрами и тянул за его рубашку, еще одно движение, которое задевало ставшую сверхчувствительной рану на спине, вытаскивая из разрастающегося в мыслях тумана. Он застонал про себя, растерянно и яростно, но почти сходя с ума от _желания…_

Но теперь он не мог остановиться – и не остановится, наверное – поэтому он сжал зубы, крепче вцепился в расстегнутую рубашку Корво и лег на спину, утягивая его за собой.

Корво сразу же понял намек и упал сверху, прижав Дауда спиной к неудобному полу. Он вклинил ноги между его бедрами, раздвигая их шире, пока грубые, слишком теплые руки скользнули обратно под рубашку, задрав ее до груди.

Ноготь большого пальца прошелся по краю соска, и Дауд подавил стон, превратив его в рычание, когда чистая волна _желания,_ свернувшаяся внизу живота, попыталась утянуть его обратно. Но он еще не сдался полностью – не когда глаза Корво все еще были такими пустыми, с расширившимися зрачками и всепоглощающим жаром в них.

Дауд отрешенно подумал, выглядел ли _он_ так в тот первый раз, был ли настолько потерян. Вспыхнул гнев, притупленный, но все еще осознаваемый под ударами пульса – даже если он бы презирал произошедшее, он бы все равно предпочел ясное сознание такой потере контроля.

Потому что даже сейчас попытки что-то вспомнить были все равно что попытки проникнуть в Бездну – оставляющие его барахтаться в темноте, пока та не поглотит его целиком.

Он усилил хватку на боках Корво, чтобы прийти в себя. Возможно, Корво предпочтет забытье памяти, но Дауд не мог быть уверен. И если он не может это все остановить, то по крайней мере, попытается сделать как можно более терпимым для них обоих.

Он крепче сжал ноги на поясе Корво, прижав его к себе. Это не помешало тому продолжать двигаться, и Дауд тоже против воли качнул бедрами. Он выгнул больную спину в пол, стиснув зубы и подавив желание.

Потом он прижался лицом рядом с шеей Корво и сильно укусил его за плечо.

Корво дернулся и низко, растерянно застонал, дернул плечом, будто не уверенный, хочет он прижаться сильнее или отдернуться. Дауд вонзил зубы так глубоко, как мог, пока на языке не появился металлический привкус, и Корво не зашипел, пытаясь отстраниться.

Дауд отпустил плечо, но с силой вжал большой палец в след укуса. Потом он схватил Корво за волосы и прижался своим лбом к его, слишком сильно, чтобы это было удобно. Голос почти оцарапал горло:

– _Дыши,_ Корво. Дыши.

Он в первый раз увидел проблеск в глазах Корво. Тот моргнул раз, другой.

Они мгновение не двигались, прижавшись друг к другу, тяжело дыша общим воздухом. Корво сжимал-разжимал руки по обеим сторонам от головы Дауда. Дауд беспощадно вжал ногти сильнее в окровавленную часть плеча, выжидая, пока Корво вздрогнет, выжидая, пока проблески разума и эмоций снова вернутся на лицо, пока…

– _…Дауд,_ – сказал Корво, и в его голосе были одновременно вопрос, обвинение и _требование._

– Я не могу это остановить, – выдавил Дауд, его язык все еще заплетался от потраченных на сдерживание усилий. – Я не… Мне жаль.

Он не был уверен, за какое из преступлений пытается извиниться. Возможно, за все.

Корво над ним вздрогнул – может, от звука его голоса, может, просто был перегружен. Его мышцы под пальцами Дауда двигались, как будто он пытался отодвинуться и натыкался на то же сопротивление, что было у Дауда.

Дауду было _больно_ – но он ждал.

Прошло несколько долгих, мучительных секунд, прежде чем Корво снова двинулся над ним. Дауд не ожидал, что тот наклонится ближе, но в тот момент, когда они были так близко, казалось только естественным скользнуть в поцелуй.

Губы Корво были мягкими, такими мягкими, несмотря на то, что он, казалось, состоял из одних мышц, шрамов и торчащих костей. Дауд выдохнул ему в рот, ошеломленный мягким, спокойным теплом так же, как и самим жестом. Корво этим воспользовался, почти нерешительно углубив поцелуй, и Дауд наклонил голову, позволяя.

Кровь снова начала гореть в его венах, жар снова пытался поглотить его целиком, пока он пытался оставаться в сознании. Спина все еще болела, удерживая его в собственном разуме, но тело Корво давило буквально со всех сторон.

И поэтому было так легко схватить его за бедра и изогнуться, выгнув их обоих в длинную, подрагивающую линию.

Стон Корво застрял у него в горле, но Дауд все еще чувствовал его в движении языка и прервавшемуся дыханию. Он почувствовал, как руки потянули его за пояс и приподнял бедра, позволив Корво стянуть кожаную полосу, одновременно потянувшись к его застежкам.

Мозолистые руки скользнули обратно под одежду, прошлись по ребрам, животу, бедрам – теперь медленнее, более осознанно, но так же безудержно. Дауд разорвал поцелуй, отчаянно пытаясь отдышаться, но потом Корво обхватил его рукой, и…

Кто-то ругался; Дауду потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что это он сам невнятно шипел, ухватившись за плечи Корво. Возбуждение сильно и низко билось в низу живота, накатывая волнами, пока чужая рука с легкостью двигалась по члену, скользкая от смазки.

Движение было медленным, странно нежным – любопытным, подумал Дауд, или возможно неуверенным. Но он не успел задуматься, не сейчас, когда Корво вжимался собственной твердостью ему в бедро, дрожа всем напряженным телом между ног Дауда. 

Дауд заставил себя убрать руки с чужих плеч и потянул за одежду, сняв расстегнутые крепления и стянув с Корво штаны. Звук, который тот издал, когда Дауд провел ладонью по всей длине его члена, мурашками прошелся по коже, как прикосновение, и Дауд вжался ртом обратно в метку на плече, вдыхая запах пота и _жара._

В этот раз это больше было похоже на выбор: отпустить, сдаться. Дауд старался не задумываться на об этом.

Теперь осознание происходящего держалось упрямее – возможно потому, что один раз ему удалось прийти в себя, возможно потому, что рана все еще давала о себе знать – и поэтому он отдаленно знал, что позже он, наверное, будет стыдиться сохранившихся воспоминаний. Но сейчас можно было сосредоточиться на гораздо более интересных вещах, например, на чужих пальцах на собственном члене, или звуках, которые издавал Корво от его движений.

Ситуация изменилась, когда Корво отпустил его, пройдясь напоследок влажными пальцами по краю бедра. Дауд протестующе выдохнул, практически невнятно заскулив. Но все возражения затихли, когда Корво убрал его руку и прижался бедрами. Дауд обхватил его ногами без понуканий, приподнявшись в открытом поощрении, и они снова стали толкаться навстречу друг другу, в сильном, но медленном ритме.

Он понял, почему Корво предпочел это рукам – так Дауд мог двигаться всем телом, вжиматься в горячее тело над собой с животной целенаправленностью. Удовольствие теперь было еще сильнее, без мешающей одежды, с потом и другими субстанциями, от которых каждое движение бедер было изящным скольжением.

Скоро он снова тяжело дышал, извиваясь на полу, пока кожу покалывало в предупреждении. Прошло столько времени с тех пор, как он участвовал в таких вещах, но он все еще помнил признаки приближения к краю.

И он был близко – так _близко_ – с Корво, вжимающимся именно там, где надо. Ему просто нужно… просто…

Он двинулся под руками Корво, пытаясь перевернуть его, взять контроль над темпом. Но несмотря на заметную разницу в весе, Корво едва сдвинулся – даже, кажется, не заметил – случайное преимущество позиции удерживало его в равновесии.

Он толкнул Дауда обратно небрежным толчком руки в грудь и метким движением бедер. От дополнительного давления на член Дауд дернулся и придушенно застонал, дернулся вверх, потому что ему нужно было _больше_. Корво, тем не менее, задвигался быстрее, поэтому Дауд лег обратно, позволив Корво двигаться, как тот захочет.

И среди лихорадочных мыслей была следующая: он почти голый, прижатый к полу жилистым человеком, у которого были все основания хотеть его смерти. И почему-то мысль об этом только подтолкнула его еще выше.

Поднималась волна, от которой напрягались мышцы бедер и груди, нараставшая с каждой искрой прикосновений на коже, которая казалась сверхчувствительной. Корво забрался одной рукой ему в волосы и сжал, наклонившись ближе. Слабые, почти болезненные уколы молнией прошлись по позвоночнику и осели возбуждением в члене, и Дауд поджал пальцы ног, почти утонув в ощущении.

Он вонзил ногти в бока Корво в мучительном раздражении, когда ритм стал сбиваться – Корво опустился на локти, тяжело дыша ему в лицо, и близость была слишком соблазнительной. Дауд прижался ртом к изгибу шеи, затем прошелся по челюсти, плечу и ключице, прикусывая и зализывая кожу. На языке остался металлическо-соленый привкус крови, и он заурчал Корво в шею, прикусив сильнее, пытаясь получить больше.

Корво под его зубами напрягся и завибрировал с неслышным звуком, и Дауд вдруг представил, как сможет сделать так еще раз, и еще, и еще, тепло, тяжесть и дыхание на губах, и его зубы на пульсе Корво…

Волна ударила с силой и прошлась по всему телу, беспощадно швырнув через край. Он смутно слышал крик, вырвавшийся из собственного горла, чувствовал судороги, скрутившие каждую мышцу, но лихорадка поглотила его полностью и выжгла каждую мысль до ослепительно белого удовольствия.

Он пришел в себя, резко втянув воздух, и это помогло вернуться в сознание, несмотря на бурлящую кровь. Он не знал, благодарен ли.

Дауд закрыл глаза, когда перед ними все поплыло, слабо вслушиваясь в звон в ушах, когда новая, теплая влажность брызнула на бедро и живот. Он почувствовал, как Корво рухнул на него всем весом, но не особо обратил на это внимание, потому что сознание начало меркнуть.

Он дышал.

Мир восстанавливался медленно, урывками – спина _болела,_ пульсируя болью с каждым ударом сердца, заставляя стиснуть зубы. Головы ныла, будто забитая ватой, грудную клетку сдавило. Последнее было не от ран, понял он, открыв глаза, а от Корво, раскинувшегося поперек груди.

Левая рука зудела. Он сопротивлялся слабому, назойливому желанию отрезать ее вообще.

Живот скрутило мерзким ощущением, которое только усугублялось легчайшим прикосновением волос и дыханием на коже. Он смотрел на серое небо в прорехах крыши, не глядя на Корво; после всего что он с ним сделал, теперь в списке еще и это…?

Но что он мог сделать по-другому? Присмотреться поближе, подумал он, уделить больше внимания, но учитывая, что Корво был нацелен только на него, он не мог гарантировать, что это бы сильно изменило конечный результат.

А может, изменило. Но он еще не очнулся достаточно, чтобы хорошенько это обдумать. Одно только дыхание отнимало слишком много сил. Он смотрел в потолок, сосредоточившись только на нем.

Он не знал, сколько они так пролежали, но он вышел из оцепенения, когда Корво пошевелился, пощекотав длинными прядями его ребра.

– Чтот’кое, – его голос был невнятным, приглушенным грудью Дауда и, наверное, изнеможением, но под этим чувствовались те же усталые замешательство и смятение, что у Дауда.

Дауд вдохнул, приготовившись к взрыву и без энтузиазма толкнул Корво в плечо.

– _Вот_ , что происходит, когда ты не носишь перчатки. _Идиот._

Голос дрожал чуть больше, чем хотелось, но это не имело значения. Корво скатился с него с почти несчастным стоном и приземлился на пол с тяжелым стуком, от которого Дауд сочувствующе поморщился. Он вспомнил, что его _только-только_ отравили, и что и до этого он не был образцом здоровья. Наверное, у него все болело даже сильнее.

Корво покосился на него, странно обезоруживающий в своей измученной растерянности:

– Перчатки.

И Дауд _не хотел_ об этом говорить, но…

– Небольшой _подарок_ от Чужого, – сдался он, потрясенный собой и всей этой ситуацией. Корво слушал с мутным взглядом, явно слишком уставший для агрессии, пока Дауд обрисовывал суть вопроса короткими, рублеными предложениями.

За этим последовал момент очень напряженной долгой тишины, тяжело повисшей в воздухе.

Дауд отвел взгляд, неимоверно радуясь тому, что никогда не придется говорить об этом снова, и посмотрел на дверь кабинета, размышляя, не собирается ли кто-то из его людей вломиться сюда. А еще он понял, что не хочет слишком всматриваться в Корво. А может, он _хотел_ посмотреть на Корво, и, наверное, это и есть настоящая проблема.

Он не знал, чего он хотел. Уснуть, закричать, содрать кожу с себя и заодно с Чужого, прижаться к Корво и выяснить, сколько раз их Метки так отреагируют, остановятся ли они когда-нибудь…

Он крепко сжал кулаки и вздохнул, в груди кипело мерзкое чувство вины.

Потом Корво снова пошевелился, пытаясь сесть, хоть и пугающе покачнулся, когда ему это удалось. Дауд знал, что тоже должен двигаться, должен или бежать, или готовиться к следующей драке. Но все те крупицы энергии, что остались после Бригмора, похоже, исчезли окончательно, а Корво не выглядел так, будто куда-то быстро собирается.

Он тоже приподнялся, замерев на вытянутых руках, когда голова закружилась, глянул на Корво, чье лицо тревожно побледнело. Дауд заметил, что их клинки валялись недалеко, но броситься за ними казалось необычайно непривлекательной идеей. 

Поэтому он просто потер лицо, истощение притупило все чувства до смутно раздраженной настороженности и спросил:

– Думаю, мы не можем отложить нашу битву до смерти до завтра?

На самом деле он не ждал ответа – он в основном пытался снова спровоцировать Корво, пытаясь понять, в каком он состоянии сознания, чтобы правильно отреагировать. Вспыхнуло удивление, когда тот только выдал короткий, резкий смешок, который звучал так же утомленно, как чувствовал себя Дауд.

– Я не… – начал Корво и закашлялся – глубокий, мучительный кашель, от которого заметно содрогалось все тело. Это была бы великолепная возможность одолеть его, подумал Дауд, но он просто наблюдал, как Корво восстанавливает дыхание.

– Я пришел сюда не драться, – наконец сказал Корво, срывающимся и болезненно хрипящим голосом. Дауду потребовалось пара секунд чтобы понять, что тот сказал, но когда до него дошло, он нахмурился от абсолютной неправдоподобности утверждения. Корво, похоже, сразу же заметил его сомнения.

– Я вообще _не хотел_ быть здесь, – огрызнулся он, резко и четко даже несмотря на слабость – и вот она, та вспышка гнева и злобы, которой Дауд ждал все эти месяцы, вскипевшая на поверхности, перекрывшая предыдущую шокированную оцепенелость. Но она прошла так же быстро, как и появилась, оставив только тихую, отчаянную решимость, от которой кожу Дауда закололо. – Мне только нужен твой ключ.

И… ну да. Дауд так все запланировал, сам запер дверь. Он надеялся нацелить Корво только на себя, отвлечь его от часовых на базе, дав цель.

Но теперь, когда Корво смотрел на него – _на него_ , человека, который разрушил ему всю жизнь – и считал его менее важным, Дауд задумался, не отвлек ли он его от чего-то гораздо более важного.

А затем пазл сложился.

Корво отравили, по всей вероятности кто-то, кому он очень доверял, раз этот кто-то смог подобраться так близко. Что значит…

– Девочка опять в опасности, да? – это выскользнуло почти нечаянно, практически раздраженно, потому что он _только-только_ разобрался с Делайлой. Какой в этом смысл, если ребенок влипал в каждую неприятность?

Потом он понял, что Корво мог это не так понять и поднял голову, чтобы убедиться, что его сейчас не придушат. И Корво _смотрел на него_ , но широкими и настороженными глазами, как будто уловил подтекст, скрытый в этом одном предложении.

Что бы он не увидел в лице Дауда, лишь подтвердило его подозрения, и он спросил, низко, мягко и очень опасно:

– Что произошло?

Он никогда не хотел, чтобы Лорд-Защитник узнал – в конце концов, не в этом была суть – но под пристальным вниманием темных глаз, Дауд вздохнул и выложил все подробности, начиная с неожиданного вмешательства Чужого.

Он не уверен, чего ждал в ответ – ярость, неверие, возможно, осуждение. Корво стискивал зубы на некоторых моментах, сжимал кулаки, но выглядел больше испуганным, и неверие, которого ждал Дауд, так и не появилось.

Он отвернулся, когда Дауд закончил, со странно противоречивым выражением лица. От него не доносилось ни звука, за исключением тяжелого дыхания и Дауд, чувствуя себя слишком старым, откинул голову назад на стол и дал ему подумать.

– Вы тут закончили? – голос Рульфио разорвал напряженную тишину, как выстрел. Корво вздрогнул, потянувшись за отсутствующим оружием. Дауд только вздохнул, покосившись одним глазом на дверь к часовым снаружи, куда Рульфио просунул голову. – Знаешь, я был почти уверен, что ты выдумал эту историю с Меткой, старик. Но судя по тому зрелищу, что я видел, точно нет.

– Это уже случалось раньше? – недоверчиво спросил Корво, пока Дауд оценивал масштабы уборки, которую придется провести, если он выпотрошит одного из своих лейтенантов. Вероятно, оно того стоит.

– Он не рассказывает нам, кто это был, – пожаловался Рульфио, явно совершенно не обеспокоенный тем фактом, что всего в нескольких дюймах от его мастера сидит смертоносный нарушитель. – Сейчас почти все ставки на Старую Ветошь.

Дауд подобрал валявшийся неподалеку костяной амулет и кинул ему в голову. Рульфио исчез, хихикнув, оставив Корво моргать на дверь с чем-то вроде удивления.

– Да, они всегда такие, – проворчал Дауд и стал медленно вставать. Это было нелегко, учитывая то, что его мышцы были как желе из угрей, но он все же встал и оперся о стол, чувствуя, как рубашка неприятно прилипла к пульсирующей спине.

Он услышал, как Корво сзади тоже поднимается и обернулся, настороженно глянув на него, но Корво только стал медленно и осторожно приводить себя в порядок. Тишина физическим грузом повисла в комнате, пока они вытирались и поправляли одежду, периодически обмениваясь костяными амулетами, которые перемешались во время их… встречи в напряженной тишине.

Когда Корво потянулся за ключом, лежащим на столе, Дауд не стал его останавливать; он просто ждал, пока тот уйдет. Он провел языком по зубам, настороженно наблюдая, как Корво прошел полкомнаты.

А потом Корво вдруг остановился, обернулся, критически осмотрел его. У Дауда зашевелились волосы от плохого предчувствия.

– Сколько человек под твоим командованием?

Дауд напрягся еще сильнее. Он не хотел снова обнажать клинок, но он это сделает, если придется.

– Какая разница?

– Я вырубил по меньшей мере пятнадцать человек на пути сюда, – сказал Корво. Дауд едва не осел от облегчения, хотя был близок к этому. Но Корво продолжил, беззастенчиво прямо. – Так что если бы я хотел нанять тебя и твоих… китобоев, хватит ли людей для нормального нападения?

Когда Дауд просто уставился на него с отвисшей челюстью, он добавил средним между агрессивным и отчаянным тоном:

– Я заплачу, какой бы ни была обычная цена, но придется подождать, пока Эмили вернется на трон.

Дауд моргнул, пытаясь осознать сказанное:

– Ты хочешь _что?_

Корво мгновение искоса смотрел на него, затем вздохнул.

– Я могу отследить Эмили самостоятельно, но всего одна ошибка, и ее жизнь может оказаться в опасности, – объяснил Корво, мягко, и совершенно непреклонно. – Пройдет много дней, прежде чем я смогу восстановиться окончательно. Я не собираюсь отказываться от любого преимущества, даже такого.

– Ты с ума сошел, – прохрипел Дауд и сам почти в это поверил. – После _всего..._

– Я умею ставить работу выше личного, – нетерпеливо прервал его Корво, хотя его взгляд более чем понятно описывал это личное. Потом он наклонил голову. – Из твоих предыдущих _сожалений_ я сделал вывод, что ты не откажешься от такого шанса.

Дауд чуть ощетинился, скорее от негодования, что не заметил присутствия Корво, когда делал запись, чем от чего-то еще. Корво просто пристально посмотрел на него и добавил:

– И может ты и спас Эмили, но ты все еще должен _мне_.

Дауд посмотрел на него, на шрамы от ожогов на челюсти, на слишком выступающие кости, и молча согласился. Он наклонил голову, просчитывая возможные последствия такого союза.

– Ну? – спросил Корво через секунду. Дауд проследил, как у него периодически подрагивали плечи от истощения и принял решение.

– Полчаса и мы уйдем с тобой, – этого времени ему хватит, чтобы подлатать себя и призвать отряд с побережья, если они действительно _остались_ там, где он приказал им спрятаться.

Корво быстро это обдумал и кивнул, с едва скрытым облегчением в глазах. Он облокотился о ближайшую стену и вытащил несколько эликсиров из пальто, медленно их потягивая.

Все закончилось не так, как он планировал, подумал Дауд, потянувшись за арбалетом и клинком. Он определенно не собирался жаловаться, но когда он натянул перчатки, появилась мысль. Дауд перенесся наверх, вытащил лишнюю пару перчаток из сундука и повернулся, кинув их в Корво. Тот поймал, вздрогнув и нахмурившись.

– Оставь себе, – почти приказал Дауд. – Если только не хочешь повторения.

Корво поднял бровь, но надел перчатки, намеренно покрутив запястьями так, что у Дауда почти виновато скрутило низ живота. А может, нетерпеливо. Корво не сводил с него взгляда, практически провоцируя отреагировать, и Дауд шокированно вдохнул, подавив неуместную ухмылку, когда осознал, что это вызов.

Это глупое чувство. Некоторые из его людей наверняка будут против присутствия Корво, сам Корво не сказал, что случится, когда их хрупкий союз закончится, а напоминание будущей Императрице о его существовании, наверное, одно из худших решений, что он когда-либо принимал. Но несмотря на это все, решимость только росла, обостряя зрение, и он уже начал набрасывать быстрые, расплывчатые планы в голове.

Что-то в его крови вспыхивало, отвечая на вызов в глазах Корво. Впервые за много месяцев, Дауд чувствовал себя _живым._


End file.
